


joining the clans

by SylvieTheCatgender



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Warrior Cats AU, alternative universe - cats, alternative universe - warrior cats, i finnished this in a break therse 3 min left till class, im in french class rn, im once again making a warrior cats au fic, kirishima is a loner, kirishima named himself mud simply because he thought it sounded cool, no beta we die like men, spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender
Summary: after afew moons of talking to this loner, flamepaw felt like he should join the clans----------------------------------------------------------------------mud - tall big red tom with a sleek tail with a big bushy tip at the end of the tail, hes said to be sturdy as a rock (kirishima)flamepaw - small but spikey yellow and white tom cat with brown eyes, is said to be the smallest of the clan (bakugo)thunderstar - thickfurred yellow tabby tom with black and blue eyes, leader of thunderclan (all might)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 5





	joining the clans

for awhile now, flamepaw has been seeing a loner he likes alot, he does get introuble alot but he doesnt care, he liked talking to this cat, he was the only one he felt like he made him calmer, that cat was mud, a loner, he has alot of charm for a loner, flamepaw couldnt ignore it, he would always go along with his insults and thats what made him like him  
mud also liked him back, his insults that he couldnt express his actual feelings also made him feel charmed, he has a unique way of expressing it, this was also a reason he really wanted to join the clans, so he can meet him without him getting in trouble  
"you know, i always wanted to join the clans, but i was always scared" said mud, looking at the small yellow cat "what do you mean mouse-brain?? all you gotta do is ask them and your done, watch this" they both walk up to thunderstar, mud will admit he did felt nervious, he was bigger and taller then them anyways "hey mouse-brain can you help this other loner become an apprentice" he said in the nicest tone and words possible since thunderstar would talk to him about how he shouldnt be like that and he would rather not listen to that "hm, ill need to check how well he hunts and fights" thunderstar said, turning over to mud "what do you say" "yes" mud said with a brave expression "you act like a lionclan cat, very nice"  
after awhile with mud, thunderstar got on the high rock "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting", he said, cats gathered around "as many as you know we need more apprentices, we found another one" he said as mud appeared infront of him "let this loner named mud, be now known as a thunderclan cat named redpaw" "redpaw redpaw redpaw!" chanted every cat around him, making him very happy  
he went over to flamepaw "im so glad you helped me join the clans" 'yeah yeah whatever mouse brain" he said trying to mask his happy face, redpaw chuckled, showing his big sharp teeth, flamepaw would admit that that gave him abit of more charm now that he was a official clan cat


End file.
